This invention relates to a cash discharging apparatus and, more particularly, to a bill packet discharging apparatus for discharging packets of bills.
A cash discharging apparatus is used for an automatic cashing system for discharging packets of bills, individual bills or rolls of coins. With a hitherto used cash discharging apparatus, when a command for discharging a packet of bills of a given currency value is given, a rock mechanism in a bill packet box which contains bill packets of that currency value is released so that a desired number of bill packets can be taken out from the box by an operator, such as a bank clerk. With such an apparatus, the operator is liable to take out the wrong number of bill packets, increasing problems of efficiency and reliability. Also, with the above apparatus the bills must be taken out as a packet of bills. However, no means is provided for dealing with a packet of bills, when the band of the packet is broken freeing the bills. A discharging apparatus, which can discharge packets of bills perfectly and automatically, has therefore been desired.